Resident Evil Codename: Babylon
by TimX7
Summary: Adam is heading to the war torn country of Iraq to find Chris Redfield and investigate if Wesker is injecting the innocent Iraqis with the Las Plagas parasite.


Resident Evil is owned by Capcom. I only own the original characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not making money off of this.

**Title: Resident Evil Codename: Babylon**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Adam is heading to the war torn country of Iraq to find Chris Redfield and investigate if Wesker is injecting the innocent Iraqis with the Las Plagas parasite.**

**Author's Note: This is the third fic in my Resident Evil series. This is a based off of a bit from Resident Evil 5. More importantly the preview that was shown. You know the one with the mysterious RE character in that city or village or wherever it is? That trailer. **

Adam, the superhuman clone of Tim, sat in the back seat of a U.S. military issued Humvee. Adam of course is wearing his usual black t-shirt, army camouflage pants, black boots and his sunglasses. The two soldiers in the front are a bit grumpy because they had to escort this S.T.A.R.S. member to a U.S. base for a brief on the situation at hand. Adam looked out the window and began to reflect the events that lead to this mission.

_Back in 2004, the President trying to get re-elected after his vitory in 2000, was hindered by the kidnapping of his daughter. During this time the War in Iraq, just started to get worse. Leon S. Kennedy was sent to Spain to rescue President Graham's daughter, Ashley, from a religious cult that was planning to over throw the United States govenrment with a special biological weapon. The cult, Los Illuminados, used a mind controlling parasite called Las Plagas to control the minds of the villagers in Pueblo, Spain. Their leader, Doctor Osmund Saddler, planned to infect Ashley with Plagas and in turn infect her father. Eventually the rest of the United States of America would be infected. It was vital that Leon thwart this terrorist plot. He did so and destroyed the island that Saddler used for his lab. Saddler and the Los Illuminados cult was destroyed. The president won his re-election. But that was only the prologue in this story. Things were going to get worse, much worse._

_The war in Iraq was getting worse. More and more American troops were dying at the hands of insurgents. Then a rumor was spread throughout the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters in Washington, D.C. A rumor that Albert Wesker has returned and that he had a sample of Plagas with him. Leon confirmed that he ran into Ada Wong in Spain. So we put two and two together and realized that Wesker must of had sent Ada to retrieve the Plagas sample from Saddler. It seems the events of this war had taken a turn for the worse. As the rumors in Iraq were that a village was being "turned into devils" as the locals said. Chris Redfield was sent in and never called back. Everybody was worried, including President Graham. So Graham decided to send me in to find Chris, destroy any Plagas that is in Iraq and get the hell out before things get any worse. President Graham didn't want to "stay the course", but he had too. Now he must right his wrongs and I'm being used to do that._

One of the soldiers looked in the rearview mirror. "Hey who are you?"

"I think I told you already. I'm with the S.T.A.R.S. organization." Adam replied. "I'm on a mission here and I take it you two are helping me."

"Our commanding officer told us we had to escort you to the village." the other said. "Or at least near it. We've been told stories that soldiers who go there, never return."

Adam sat back thinking about the rumors. He had heard someone has been turning the villagers into "devils" and he wondered if the Plagas parasite was loose in the village. If so then he must destroy the parasite before any more people can be infected. Eventually he asked where the village was located.

"Oh by some old Umbrella Corporation facility." the driver said.

'A old Umbrella facility? My birthplace...' Adam thought. He never thought he would be back there again. Even if he was at the facility for about a day. Adam was taken by Professor Muhammed Zohar, a day after he was born. A day after he became the first successful human clone in history. The Humvee came to a stop.

"We're here." said the driver. Adam said his thanks and got out. He looked at the village in the distance and began to walk toward it. At the same time the Humvee drove away.

"What has gotten into them?" Adam said. He didn't dwell on it for very long. He just continued toward the village. Hoping to find someone there that can tell him what is going on.

**Author's Comment: I thought about adding the first chapter to this prologue, but I decided against it. This isn't very long as you can see. I want to add more but I feel this is good enough for a prologue. I also could've waited till The Student's Experiment was finished. But I felt that this doesn't have any spoilers to the mentioned story. So I'm posting this one anyway. See you in the first chapter.**


End file.
